


Into The Time Slip

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't planning on spending Saturday afternoon in the emergency room, but it turns out to be quite a trip. Companion piece to "Even Cowboys Do The Time Warp" from Blake's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Time Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by sara, who commented on 'Even Cowboys Do The Time Warp' that 'you should write a fic that consists of Blake being out of it in his pov.'

The ride from to the hospital was arguably the longest truck ride of Blake's life even if it only measured about forty minutes in real time. Every little bump and hitch in the road made the pain in his back blossom and flare. This was definitely not how he'd planned on spending Saturday with Adam. They were supposed to clean out the shed, get the crap to the storage place and be home in time to cook some burgers and drink a beer. After that, they would go upstairs and have some fun.

Now there wasn't going to be any fun tonight. Or for awhile. He could barely move without pain gripping him. 

Blake took each breath carefully to try not to aggravate whatever injury he'd sustained. And just from picking up a bag and turning to the side! Who ever heard of such crap? He always thought it was not lifting with your legs or knees or whatever that caused back injuries.

"Still with me, Big Country?" Adam asked him as he parked by the emergency room entrance. 

"Unfortunately." Blake groaned. 

"That's the spirit. I'm gonna go get you a wheelchair, okay?"

He watched his boyfriend slip out of the truck and hurry towards the small, rural hospital. Blake closed his eyes, feeling the sunshine warm his face through the windshield. It was a damn shame to be so miserable on a nice day like this. But sometimes you just couldn't help it when shit hit the fan.

Adam reappeared a few moments later with a wheelchair. He didn't want to move out of the truck, movement only meant more pain. But then the rock star was opening the door and he had no choice. The sooner they got inside, the sooner the doctors might be able to do something to help. Or at least that was his sincere hope.

"Nice and easy, Blake." The younger man coached him gently. "Let me help."

Blake closed his eyes and all but went limp. Adam half guided him out of the truck and half broke his fall. When his bottom banged down into the seat of the wheelchair he let out a holler loud enough to disrupt the sparrows pecking around for scraps of food in the parking lot. But frankly, he didn't give two shits about interrupting their lunch. World war three was happening in the middle of his back.

Everything was a little blurry after that. He felt Adam push him through the parking and into the building Once inside, he listened to his boyfriend explain the predicament as he concentrated on not throwing up. He'd never been the type to barf from pain, but he'd also never hurt his back before either. Clearly this was one of those 'first time for everything' kind of days.

Being that he was a male on the threshold of forty complaining of back pain, Blake was rushed back into a room immediately. It was one nice side effect of getting older, he supposed, but that meant he was promptly stripped down and covered in the little stickers for an EKG. At least the nurse didn't have to scold him to hold still, he was afraid to move too much. His back was still throbbing from getting out of the truck.

"Well, your EKG looks fine Mr. Shelton..." The nurse looked up at him. "The doctor will be in to see you soon. I'm sure he'll want to get some X-Rays of your back. Maybe some blood work just to cover all the bases."

"Sure," Blake mumbled. "I'll just...lay here...not move..ever again."

He was about to speak up and ask if they could give him something for the pain now when Adam beat him to the punch. Glancing over to his friend, he managed the slightest of smiles. It was easy to take it for granted, after four years, how awesome of a guy he had in his life. When he was feeling better, he would make sure to take a day to give Adam the royal treatment.

"I'll get the doctor in here, he has to approve." The nurse frowned a little, looking down at him. "Hopefully it will be quick, your friend looks like he's going to throw up."

Blake watched her go, giving a weak little chuckle. She sounded much too concerned about him throwing up on the floor when she wasn't going to be the one to clean it up. 

"Great bedside manner...on Nurse Godzilla." 

"Shush," Adam admonished him. "Don't piss off the person who's going to bring you dope, okay?"

The doctor came in shortly after the nurse left and the next few minutes were spent trying not to show off his impressive knowledge of profanity. Blake could out curse a Marine if he wanted to, but he felt like a jerk doing it in the hospital. That was better left around the campfire or with his buddies. But it took every ounce of willpower and some tongue biting not to let them fly right when Dr. Lewis settled his hands over the place where it hurt the most.

When the torture was done, Blake was breathing hard. He closed his eyes, listening to the doctor and Adam chatting around people hurting themselves in stupid ways. It was hard to focus on what they were saying, but he did open his eyes when it came time for the needle to go in.

Blake had never been squeamish about that sort of thing. The needle wasn't the bad part, though. That came when the doctor injected the drug into his arm, a hot burn seeping through the muscle. He hissed through gritted teeth, thankful that the heat seemed to start dying down almost as soon as the doctor had removed the needle.

The next shot wasn't as painful and before he even had a chance to feel anything, the doctor and nurse were heading out of the room. They mentioned something about it taking awhile to get him to X-Ray since it was a Saturday and all. Thank God they'd doped him up first or it would've been a very long afternoon.

He hadn't expected the sudden rush of weakness. It was like the bottom had just dropped out beneath him, making his head spin. Blake blinked, struggling against the dizziness.

"Whoa."

"You okay there, Big Country?" Adam's hand found his, squeezing gently.

"'oozy..." He mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"Oozy? Oh...you're woozy! It's okay, just let the medication do the job and we'll hang out." 

"This is..not...how I planned today to go." Blake sighed and gave Adam's hand a weak squeeze in return. 

"S'okay. At least now you'll stop being stubborn and hire one of your buddies to do the job."

Blake wasn't about to argue with Adam's logic. He hated paying people to do things he was capable of doing himself, but it was obvious that the shed had kicked his ass. Right now, though, it was hard to think about anything. It was even hard to remember why he was there. Everything felt like a blur. Not an unpleasant blur. Just...floaty.

He wasn't sure if he was sleeping or awake, but it didn't matter. His back only hurt a little now and he was drifting along. Was he moving? He couldn't really tell. But it was alright. All good in the 'hood. It was a pleasant cruising altitude and he had no complaints. 

His eyes opened a little and he saw the red t-shirt Adam was wearing. It seemed like the reddest red that ever red. It was filling up the room with its redness. And it sounded like a guitar riff. Like rock n' roll. 

"Adam?" He closed his eyes again, letting the rock music play in his mind. 

"Yeah?" He looked up from his game.

"I can hear colors." 

"You are one stoned cowboy."

"A rhineSTONED cowboy?" Blake laughed weakly at his own joke. It was the most brilliant thing he'd ever heard. Until it made his back pull again and he grumbled with discomfort. Damn...his back was such a killjoy. Couldn't even let a man enjoy his punchline.

"Blake...go to sleep." The man in the red shirt said.

Sleep sounded good. His eyes felt so heavy and he was still cruising along. Floating. The red was still in the room, but the music was fading. Where had he seen that kind of red before? It was almost like the red a woman would paint her lips. Hugging to every little crevice as she sang.

The kind of red lips that would get caught in a celluloid jam.

Why did that sound familiar? Blake was sure he had heard that before. He'd seen the red lips before, singing to him. He could almost hear them singing to him now. Larger than life, floating above him as he drifted along. Maybe he was in a hospital bed and maybe he was on a fluffy cloud. It didn't matter, he was almost enjoying himself. And time was standing still...drifting into the time slip...

"It's jus'...a jump...to the left..."

Was that him singing? It sounded almost like him, but kind of slurry. He wanted to open his eyes and see if the people in the black suits were dancing around him, but he couldn't. His eyelids felt like they were held in place with led weights. But at least he could sing along with them. 

"And a step to the right..." 

God only knew how they'd gotten into the hospital and why they were dancing around him, but it didn't matter. The pain was diminished, almost gone and he was feeling pretty damn good. Maybe Adam would start singing. He couldn't mind seeing Adam in a black corset and fish nets. High heels. Lips painted red. 

"Hands on your hips...bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust...really drive you insane..." 

He definitely wouldn't mind seeing Adam's pelvic thrust with those fishnets on. His boyfriend floated at the edge of his vision, dressed up like a mad scientist right down to the pearls. His own voice raised, beckoning the vision to him with song.

"Let's do the time warp again!" 

In the background, he heard a door open and a woman's voice. "We're ready to take you to..."

"Let's do the time warp again!" He blurted out, feeling darkness start to dance at the edge of his vision. 

Blake felt the darkness rise up and wrap around him like a warm, velvet blanket. And then he saw Adam-Furter beside his bed, holding out a hand to invite him to the party. He took it and stood up, completely free of pain now. Colors and light swirled around them and the music started up again.

*****

The next afternoon, Blake was comfortably curled up in bed with Adam reclining beside him. There was a football game on TV, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. That morning he found out he'd been singing the damn Rocky Horror song in the emergency room. He couldn't remember any of that, or hardly any of the emergency room visit itself. All he knew was that he would be hiring someone to clean out the shed for him and next time he'd be careful even if it wasn't picking something up.

But in the back of his mind, a memory did flicker and it made him smile.

"Hey Adam?" 

"Mmmm?" The rock star shifted to look over at him. "You doing okay, Blake?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking..." He licked his lips. "You know, I dressed up like Bigfoot last year for Halloween and that was your idea. I think I should get to pick out your costume for this year."

"Sounds like you already got an idea." Adam observed, cocking his head slightly. "Don't you?"

"Oh yeah." His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I've definitely got something in mind."


End file.
